Questions sans importance
by Panthere
Summary: Comment une simple question peut elle troubler un être humain? Parce qu'il est humain.


**Questions sans importance**

Auteur : Panthere

Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling.

_Dédié à ma chère Ptronille_

NDA : Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, il s'agit de plusieurs histoires possibles pour la MÊME question. Jusqu'à que j'en trouve une autre .

Presque que du dialogue. Une simple envie. Y'a pas besoin de descriptions importantes et puis la flemme. Et aussi ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas écrit. Bon j'arrête de me chercher des excuses.

**Base :**

**« Dis Harry. »**

**« Qu'y-a-t-il Hermione ?répondit Harry. »**

**« La question te paraîtra peut-être étrange mais… »**

**« Oui ?l'encouragea-t-il. »**

**« Si je venais vers toi, mourante, que ferais-tu ? »**

**« Je prendrais soin de toi, répondit-il d'une voix sûre. »**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Harry observa son reflet.

« Ne sois pas inquiet, dit son reflet. Ginny t'adore même avec les pires tenues. »

Il grimaça à la remarque. Il avait un rendez-vous avec la jeune fille rousse dans moins d'une heure. Pour l'occasion, il avait revêtu des habits des plus élégants.

« Mais si je fais quelque chose de mal ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. »

C'était chose inquiétante de se parler à soi-même. Mais d'avoir une telle conversation avec son propre reflet était encore plus troublant.

« Tu devrais y aller, lui conseilla son reflet. »

Conseil qu'il exécuta. Depuis quelques temps, il s'était découvert des sentiments pour la sœur de son ami. Ami qui ignorait tout de cela, trop préoccupé avec sa petite amie. Cela avait donné lieu à des remarques de la part d'Harry, qui trouvait que son ami les délaissait.

Donc, descendant les escaliers, il sifflota, les mains dans les poches. Alors que le tableau s'ouvrait pour le laisser sortir, il se retrouva face à une jeune femme.

« Bonjour Hermione !s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme. »

« Bonjour Harry, répondit-elle d'un ton enjoué qui sonnait faux. »

Elle s'écarta, lui laissant le passage. Lui, passa sans remarquer l'air triste et sombre qu'avait soudain pris le visage de son amie.

* * *

« Hermione !cria une voix joyeuse à travers les couloirs. »

Une tornade blonde se dirigea vers elle.

« Aurais-tu vu Harry par hasard ? »

« Non Luna, répondit-elle d'un ton morne. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

« Rien du tout, répondit-elle évasive, avant de partir dans une autre direction. »

* * *

« Harry ? Je peux te parler ? »

Ils étaient dans le dortoir des garçons. Harry se préparait pour un autre rendez-vous amoureux.

« Plus tard, s'il te plait Hermione. Je vais voir Ginny. »

« D'accord. Amuse-toi bien, déclara-t-elle, la déception perçant dans sa voix. »

Encore une fois, personne ne le remarqua.

Dans ses yeux se profilaient une telle tristesse que même le plus obtus aurait remarqué sa détresse. Mais pas Harry.

* * *

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, murmura-t-il. »

Son doigt montra un point immobile. « Hermione Granger ».

* * *

« Bonsoir Hermione, dit-il, arrivé à la tour l'astronomie. »

« La carte je suppose ?demanda-t-elle, les yeux fixés sur les étoiles. »

Sans dire mot, il s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Luna m'a dit que tu avais l'air triste cette après-midi. C'est vrai ? »

« Je trouve ça ironique Harry. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« C'est la petite Luna de Serdaigle qui a compris avant le grand Harry de Gryffondor, fit-elle presque médisante. »

« Depuis quand parles-tu comme Malfoy Hermione ?demanda Harry, interloqué. »

« Tu crois que j'ai changé Harry ?déclara Hermione. »

Le silence du jeune homme parla de lui-même.

« Depuis que tu m'ignores…commença Hermione. »

« Je ne t'ignore pas ! Sinon pourquoi serais-je là ?s'emporta-t-il. »

« Parce que Luna t'a prévenu. Sinon jamais tu ne serais là. Jamais tu ne m'écouterais parler sans comprendre. Non. Tu serais avec Ginny à lui faire des discours mièvres et sans intérêt. »

« Je ne te permets pas Hermione ! »

« Mais moi, je me le permets. »

Il y avait en elle un tel besoin de vider son poison, de confier ce qu'elle ressentait. Cette haine, cette indifférence qui la tuait. Elle voulait mettre un terme à cela. Par n'importe quel moyen.

« Depuis que tu es avec Ginny tu m'ignores. J'ai essayé de te parler mais c'était Ginny par-ci Ginny par là ! »

« Mais…interrompit Harry. »

« Silencio !cria-t-elle, pointant sa baguette vers lui. »

« J'en ai marre Harry ! Je suis humaine moi aussi ! HUMAINE ! J'ai besoin qu'on m'écoute, qu'on me parle, qu'on m'aime ! Ton indifférence me tue ! »

Harry ne comprenait toujours pas _où_ elle voulait en venir. Mais sous l'effet du sort de silence, il ne pouvait qu'écouter.

« Je te croyais mon ami. Je te croyais meilleur que ça. Dis-moi la dernière fois que l'on s'est parlé sans que tu ne t'enfuies au bout de cinq minutes ! Tu n'as jamais compris mes sentiments ! Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment connue ! Tu n'as jamais su à quel point je t'_aimais _!»

Puis elle s'effondra en pleurs. Harry ne put rien dire.

Car il n'y avait rien à dire.

**THE END**

NDA : Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, je suis d'une excellente humeur (ironie quand tu nous tiens). C'est la fin de cette version. J'en ferais certainement une autre version mais plus dans le sens propre de la base.


End file.
